In many rack-mounted computing systems (e.g., server farms, data centers, telecommunication switching equipment), in order to decrease the size of the individual computer systems (e.g., rack-mounted computer systems, or “blade servers” that couple within a rack-mounted enclosure) and to provide power redundancy, the power supplies that initially convert alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) are separated from the computer systems within the rack. DC power is then distributed to the various computer systems by way of a low voltage (e.g., 12 Volt) shared bus bar, where each computer system couples to and draws power from the shared bus bar.